Don't Get To Close
by KrisRiver
Summary: Elaine Vincent and her brother Jaxon are saved by two of the Atlanta survivors after the city is evacuated. She forms an unlikely friendship with the Daryl Dixon, who knows what she has been through. DD/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from TWD. I only own Elaine, Jaxon, Thomas, and Maryanne**

*****(I did not take the nickname Jax from Sons of Anarchy, I used my nephew Jaxon as a character)*****

The world had gone to hell and as god had promised, the dead had risen. The people of Atlanta were voluntarily evacuating the city. Cars littered the streets as far back as anyone could see. People stood beside their vehicles and were conversing in frenzied panic.

Elaine Vincent stood at the trunk of a navy sedan, bouncing her brother Jaxon on her hip. Elaine was twenty years old, stood at about five foot four maybe one hundred and nineteen, twenty pounds. Her green eyes were squinted and her dark rust hair was hanging over her back and shoulders, covering slightly the bruises that covered each arm. Jaxon Vincent was only fifteen months old. He looked like their mother, blonde hair and blue eyes. His face was red and tears were waterfalling down his face and dripping onto his clothes.

"Come on Jax, quiet down." He never liked car rides. Especially after their momma died. Her daddy made her get out with him until he 'Stopped bitchin', is what her dad had said. After five minutes, he still showed no signs of stopping or quieting down. "Elaine," she flinched when she heard her father's voice," Get that kid to shut the hell up!" She stopped bouncing him and started lightly throwing him up in the air. After all her father wasn't one to be ignored. "Yes sir." After a few tosses, Jaxon stopped crying and rubbed his red eyes. "Figured you were sleepy."

A few minutes passed and Jaxon had his head cuddled into Elaine's neck and he was finally asleep. Elaine soon became aware of a pair of eyes watching her and her brother. She suddenly became aware of her left arm and all of the bruises that covered it. "How old is he?"

When Elaine turned she saw a woman in about her late thirty's, with blue eyes and greying hair cut close to her scalp. Standing next to a car close to her own.

Elaine was hesitant at first. Her daddy never let her speak to anyone, except him and Jaxon whenever she was around him. The woman looked harmless enough," Fifteen months." The woman smiled and walked closer towards Elaine. "He's adorable." She extended her hand and gave her a friendly smile, "I'm Carol."

Elaine looked at her for a minute and then shook her hand," Elaine and he's Jaxon." Carol moved to the side a bit to get a better look at Jaxon, until the loud sound of a helicopter made them both look up towards the sky. Military jets were flying overhead. "Elaine! Quit yer damn chit chattin and find out what the hell is going on!" She looked up at Carol," I understand." She made a motion to her own car at a man she guessed was Carol's husband. She quickly turned around and walked down a small hill to look over at Atlanta.

Just as she got close enough to get a good look, the four jets flew over the city, they dropped bombs. The sudden noise caused Elaine to trip a bit, but she didn't fall. She turned quickly after a few seconds when moaning sounds began to emerge from the woods and the people farther down began to scream. Elaine held Jaxon closer to her when she noticed he was awake. She turned back for only a split second to see not only people running back up the hill, but a stumbling hoard of Zombies headed after them.

Elaine ran to her car and looked in through the passenger window at her dad, "Daddy we got to go they bombed the city and walkers are headed straight to us." She tried to hand him Jaxon but he pushed him back to her. "Put him in yerself, it ain't my fuckin' job." She looked at him as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

Not wanting to argue, Elaine ran to the other side of the car and opened the door. She sat Jaxon into his seat and began to buckle him up when a gruff yelp got her attention. Elaine's head looked up to her father who was leaning now halfway out of his window with a walker attached to his arm. Elaine let out a scream and almost immediately two more walkers were alerted of her presence.

She grabbed Jaxon and his bag then shot out of the sedan and ran from the car hoping someone would help her.

Elaine was running as fast and as cautiously as she could, making sure that nothing would get to her little brother. An undead groan startled her, causing Elaine to look to her right. It was a female walker. She couldn't determine her age but Elaine could tell she was married, by the ring on her finger, and that she was most likely pregnant when she was bitten.

The walker lunged at her and Jaxon, causing her to trip over her own feet and fall over. She landed on her left side and a spike of glass rammed itself deep into her thigh.

She let out a sharp cry and let her head fiercely sling back, hitting it on a car door that had been left opened. Elaine's vision went blurry and she almost didn't see the undead woman in front of her being bashed over the head with a rock and being pushed away.

Her vision clearing she could faintly see an older man and a blonde woman. "Get the baby, I'll carry her." Elaine felt Jaxon's weight being quickly lifted out of her arms and then the bag off her shoulder. "No don't take him." Her words were quiet; she was barely able to speak because of the pain she was in.

She was gently was pulled up under her arms, and then lifted up off the ground by who she suspected was the man who saved her from the zombie. She tried to walk but found that her legs wouldn't carry her. All she could do was be semi-dragged to wherever she was being taken, and hear her little brother crying a few feet in front of her.

Elaine felt more panicked than she had ever felt before. She had no idea where her, or Jaxon were being taken. She tried to fight it but in a matter of seconds she faded out of reality and was unconscious.

**What do ya'll think?  
3, Kristen ***Please Review******


End file.
